The present invention is directed to store display fixtures and more particulary to an improved joint construction for a display fixture which is readily knocked down for shipment and reassembled with only a hammer.
It is desirable to have store display fixtures which are either totally disassembled or only partially assembled for shipment in order to minimize the size of the shipping container, thereby reducing the shipping and storage costs. Assembly of the display fixture after shipment often requires the use of several tools. Commonly, parts are telescoped together and are held together either by friction or with bolts. There are several disadvantages to using bolts for assembling display fixtures. The use of the bolts require the availability of tools and a degree of skill in following assembly instructions. Also, there is a risk that the bolts will be lost during shipment or that the manufacturer may accidently provide insufficient bolts. Furthermore, the manufacturer must carefully drill holes in the parts so that the holes properly align to receive the bolts during assembly.
Problems also sometimes occur with parts which are held together by friction. If manufacturing tolerances are not accurately maintained, the parts either may not go together or may not stay together. For example, legs on display fixtures sometimes are telescoped into the bottom of the fixture frame and held in place with friction. If the legs become loose, they will fall from the fixture if the fixture is lifted for any reason.